


Find me

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller kidnapped Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me

**Author's Note:**

> For [Whump-a-Palooza ](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/48185.html)

  
  



End file.
